


the light between us

by sea_sighs



Series: Happy Birthday Nathamuel!! <3 [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_sighs/pseuds/sea_sighs
Summary: Drakecest fanart, medium: gouche and pencil. 14/01/18 For the brilliant Nathamuel





	1. The light before us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



> Surprise bitch, I'M gIVIN YOU 2 PRESSIES. I hope you like em <3

  



	2. The light after us




End file.
